


Ragnarök

by Jashinista



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Violence, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashinista/pseuds/Jashinista
Summary: Su vida no había cambiado  cuando el imperio lo había capturado confundiéndolo con uno de los miembros de capa de la tormenta, tampoco lo hizo cuando estaban a punto de ser ejecutado y de la nada había aparecido un dragón en paraje de Rorik, ni mucho menos cuando descubrió que era el legendario sangre de dragón: destinado  a cumplir una profecía y matar al dragón que impidió su ejecución.Pese a todo y las circunstancias siempre se mantuvo firme a lo que era, y ahora se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, en casa propia, cuidando a una familia que no pidió ni quiso desde el principio ¿Qué podría hacer? Ahora para el bien de todo lo que conoce hasta ahora tendría que estar en un sólo lugar evitando la vida a la cual se acostumbró desde su llegada a Sykrim.Videojuego: Sykrim





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> He tenido esta idea desde que termine el juego, espero que les guste y se animen a jugarlo es muy recomendable sobre todo por las misiones secundarias, complementa la historia principal.
> 
> Bueno, el fic no se trata de cómo después de una tragedia el activo, en ese caso Alduim, quiere conseguir el amor del nórdico sangre de dragón, no, rodeando el romanticismo y esas cosas banales.
> 
> Si vienen esperando a ver que un imponente dragón se coja a un pequeño y frágil humano, me temo que no es para ustedes este fic.
> 
> SI en tal caso buscan lo mismo pero con excepción que el humano si parezca hombre con músculos e incluso peludo… de igual manera no es para ustedes, la violación sólo es en el primer capítulo de ahí en más no creo que quede otro contacto sexual.
> 
> En fin, ya advertido eso, disfrútenlo.

Odahviing, uno de los seguidores de Alduim, se ofreció para ayudarnos a llegar a la entrada de Soungarde. Mientras que él tiene que abrir paso por la fortaleza: dos dragones atacándolo al principio seguido de unos Drauner unos pasos más adelante.

Estaba exhausto cuando por fin llegó al portal que lo enviaba a la parte delantera. Soungarde lo primero que logró fue el enorme cuerpo de Alduim volando de un lado a otro en ese camino lleno de neblina demasiado espesa como para perderse en el camino hacia el salón del valor. : donde muchos guerreros se regocijaban en la celebración eterna.

Cuando bajó la escalera enseguida fue interceptado por un soldado de las capas de la tormenta explicándole el miedo a perderse en el camino, en cómo había llegado al final de sus días y desde entonces había llegado al salón de conversación y a anhelando el gran banquete sin fin.

Las palabras fueron las mismas que dijeron que estaban preocupadas por el devorador de mundos, él venía derrotado y Alduim y terminaba la caza de guerreros caídos. Le ofreció un acompañante y guía en el camino pero no logró llegar a la mitad del trayecto cuando el testigo de cómo el gran primogénito devoraba esa alma perdida aunque lamentablemente no había tenido esa única ocasión en la que fue testigo de ese suceso trágico.

Al llegar, un puente hecho por el esqueleto de un enorme dragón, una entrada y el salón del valor, tan blanco como la nieve y brillante como un séptim. Había un guardia cuidando la entrada del puente y por él también la habitación, un hombre grande y resistente con armadura ligera. Afirmaba aguardar la entrada por órdenes y permitir el ingreso a los guerreros que él creía dignos: pese a que la mención era la sangre de dragón aun así no se apartó, sus palabras fueron claras, ni sangre de dragón, ni un ser vivo lograría pasar no pecado antes vencerlo en un duelo serio digno para cruzar el puente.

Aceptar la prueba del valor tuvo que desenvainar su espada nuevamente para dar comienzo al combate. Tsun fue el primero en atacar, un golpe con una espada de los brazos en la que se levanta el escudo con un giro que no dejaba intimidar, no se puede dejar intimidar. .

El choque de espadas se escucha en un sonido sordo, golpes que bloquean y bajan con el último y matar a su contrincante. Un último golpe preparado que se separa de Tsun, sus propias manos temblaban mientras el vaho de su respiración se veía como el toro molesto.

Dando otro grito de guerra caracteristicas de los nórdicos inserto el golpe y por el que la guardia cayó, demostrándole su valor, lo que era una verdad de sangre de dragón.

Tsun, reconoció la valentía y el coraje, lo dejó entrar. Cruzando el puente de una manera rápida pero de una manera relajada para descansar y que se vende una vez más fuerte que la de los personajes Drauner con nombre, viejos guerreros con el conocimiento de la voz, más difícil que el señor supremo de la muerte o al menos uno de ellos, más difícil que Nahkriin y los Drauner que lo acompañaron: estaba a punto de enfrentar al devorador de mundos, el hermano mayor, el primogénito de toda la raza de dragones.

Cuando entraba en el salón del espectáculo, quedaba impresionado por lo que había dentro, un enorme lugar con grandes mesas y un banquete encima de estas: por más que comer no se acababan, seguían frescas y deliciosas, su aroma, su color todo en su punto exacto para el paladar.

Uno de los guerreros, Ysgramor, se acercó a darle la bienvenida aunque eso no hizo mucho tiempo para que estaban enterados de lo que era un ser vivo. Indicó que los estaban esperando, los guerreros que habían peleado sin miedo contra Alduim y que lo habían ayudado en su ayuda que no lo dudaba.

El plan era claro, salir, apartar la niebla alrededor para dejarlo expuesto al devorador de mundos que no esperó a atacar a los cuatro guerreros que venían a enfrentarlo.

-Ven por mi Dohakiin-escuchó la voz de Alduim. Gracias al grito de desesperación de cielos pudo, o mejor dicho, pudo descubrir la niebla revelando el monstruo que tenía que derrotar.

Haciendo el Thúum de desgarre de dragón lograron Caer de los cielos dándoles oportunidad para atacarlo, sin permitirle escaparse como la última vez.

Eran cuatro guerreros, cuatro sangres de dragón contra un poderoso dragón, pese a la desventaja del espíritu guerrero y la sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas, los guiarones a una victoria próxima a las heridas del Alduim.

-¡No! -gritó el devorador del mundos; dando un poderoso Thúum que hizo caer las bolas de fuego del cielo. Su mirada oscura se fijó en la sangre del dragón, lo que le permitió perseguirlo. Soungarde para derrotarlo y por la desgracia. Lo hizo como la primera vez No cayó de nuevo, hizo un gesto que provocó la confusión entre los guerreros. esa oportunidad alzó el vuelo no sin antes tomar un Dohakiin entre sus garras y llevarlo con él.

Pese a la altura y que podría morir si el dragón está en una situación similar a la que tenía atacada con lo poco que tenía, en el proceso del agarre, sí lo tenía, las otras cosas, armas y demás que cargaba para sus viajes.

Al estar muy retirado, Alduim entró a una de las cuevas arrojando así al norte que había secuestrado. Este cayó al suelo y se levantó un poco de polvo ensuciando las pieles que formaban su ropa. Sacando una espada de mano al igual que un hechizo de fuego en la otra: estaba decidido a no rendirse y matar a toda costa a Alduim sin importarle herido o peor aun muerto.

El enorme cuerpo del dragón negro lentamente caminó hacia el ángulo que este a la vez guardaba distancia. Sólo bastó un suave aliento de fuego para quemar las prendas del contrario, este, desesperado, comenzó a quitarse con miedo a las quemaduras que podrían causar.

La última vez que se colocó, cayó al suelo y se convirtió en un objeto para el que solo está cerca de la mitad de su persona y en cómo en segundos tenía su cuerpo aprisionado entre el suelo y el cuerpo.

Claro que el intento fue muy difícil pero fue imposible pero fue guerrero, un nórdico, no se pudo haber vencido tan fácilmente, claro que dejó de hacerlo hasta llegar a algo inusual y sobre todo caliente y grande entre sus piernas, no quiso voltear hacia abajo y ver lo que exactamente era pero sabía que no era bueno para él y su orgullo.

No entendía que hacía o por qué lo hacía pero claro que no lo había hecho, había llegado a la raíz de que la cueva tenía una causa del fracaso del que las empujaba pero claro, la fuerza de Alduim y la poca que la tenia se lo impidieron Tragó la saliva antes de sentir que intentaba torpemente introducir su miembro en el interior del nórdico, aunque por mucho que lo intentó fue seguro de que esa cosa no entraba al igual que lo sabía el devorador de mundos.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, el dragón se abrió al otro lado del campo que este aprovechó para intentar la separación, aunque claro, solo basto un fuerte pisotón de sus garras al cuerpo para que no hiciera eso, después de recuperar las energías que la batalla anterior, las heridas y el intento de aparearse.

La respiración pesada del norte se mezcla con el dragón aunque esta última soltaba un ojo caliente, que en cierto modo le agradaba por el hecho de que se haya desnudo y en una cueva demasiado fría. Volvió a tensarse al sentir el nuevo como Alduim volvía a intentarlo pero esta vez tenía cerca una gran cantidad de rocas de la cueva para recibir apoyo y poder tener aprisionando al nórdico.

Después de que hayamos perdido más aún, hemos llegado a un punto en el que la mayoría de las veces, pero que parecía ser el dragón que no queríamos llegar hasta que llegara la fecundación.

Sus entrañas se desgarraban sin piedad y pese a que podían usar el hechizo de curación aun así el dolor seguía a la flor de la piel, parecía ser poco que importaba que el nórdico muriera mientras era follado. Ambos soltaban solo suspiros, gruñidos: de molestia y dolor ya consecuencia de eso el hecho no pudo haberlo preparado para la considerable corrida que el dragón realizó, sintiendo su estómago aún más lleno de lo que estaba a causa de la punta que golpeaba sus órganos y formaba un enorme bulto en esa parte.

-No caerse tan fácilmente- fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir la parte de abajo que está debajo de su cuerpo, más específicamente en su abdomen bajo.

Al momento de incorporarse después de un par de minutos, no en la realidad no había rastros del dragón, o al menos, sus huesos, era el único que quedaba después de absorberse, el estado físico de la muerte: intento de sacar conclusiones del no había pasado como antes, dejando atrás, sus huesos, quizás se debía tener que entrar, antes de que todo estuviera en un lugar donde el sitio de los muertos, no queria pensar en eso y mucho menos con ese dolor punzante en su parte baja.

Con dificultad y estilo, con un paso lento y torpe hacia uno de los esqueletos, con una especie de traje de monje, sin importarle la piel en su cuerpo desnudo y así cuenta con poca cantidad de calorías, con un par de minutos para salir y otros más para encontrar los guerreros que lucharon juntos contra el devorador de mundos, agradeciéndole lo que hizo y finalmente despedirlo, que en un futuro lejano se encontró de nuevo en el festín eterno, que tenía un lugar reservado en la mesa de banquetes del salón del valor .

Finalmente, la profecía se había cumplido, su destino era hecho para que pudiera regresar al mundo de los vivos, pensando que regresaría a la misma casa de donde había estado pero en lugar de estar en la garganta del mundo, y más en su versión y El dolor estaba rodeado de dragones, por un momento, se pensó que tenía que luchar contra ellos por una causa de su líder caído pero también fue muy sorprendido por Paarthurnax.

-Lo hiciste Dovahkiin, ha derrotado un Aldum -habló Odahviing

Que después de felicitarlo le dio la oportunidad de llamarlo con el grito "invocar a Dragón" dando por hecho que la ayuda en cierto punto, lo había prometido antes de dejarlo en la entrada de Songarde.

Pese al reconocimiento aún sentía que en realidad Alduim no se había tenido que negar a la cueva a la cueva a la cueva a la cueva de morir. Sus pensamientos fueron borrados al notar la cercanía de un nuevo dragón.

-El Ragnarök- mencionó mientras retrocedía un poco. Al ser escuchado por los demás dragones, Paarthurnax se acercó; el nórdico por inercia retrocedió hasta el muro quedando acorralado y permitiendo que hiciera lo que fuera.

Paarthurnax sopló suavemente en el abdomen bajo de Dovahkiin quien se retiró sorprendido al dase la cuenta del asunto, sabía que el primogénito no se rendiría tan fácilmente y tampoco lo creería capaz de aparearse con un mortal macho para salvarse: tomando en cuenta que su raza estaba constituida con puros machos aun así era extraño.

-Dovahkiin ... -el mencionado alzó la vista hacia el dragón que lo había llamado - Los barbas grises entendieron el asunto. Detuviste a Alduim y es mejor que bajes y goces tu victoria, no obstante si extraños, extraña regresa de nuevo a alto hrothgar, ellos te explicarán a su debido tiempo.

Y así fue, el héroe de Skyrim regresó de nuevo a su vida, su prioridad, ser tan solo un simple viajero yendo de posada en posada, un cajero que comportaba las monedas de oro y no importaba el peligro. No importaron las consecuencias que conllevaban el apareamiento entre una Dova y una sangre de dragón.

Continuara ...


	2. El fruto del devorador de mundos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lentamente se está dando cuenta que su cuerpo está sufriendo cambios que pensó nunca experimentar. Todos a su alrededor confirmaban su situación pero simplemente se negaba a creer que entre sus entrañas yacía el primogénito del devorador de mundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, la verdad me está gustando como está quedando además que ya tengo 35 vistas y 2 sabe que… la verdad no pensé que llegaría a tanto   
> Gracias

No entendió y tampoco quiso hacerlo cuando Paarthurnax le mencionó que los Barbas Grises le explicarían a su debido tiempo ¿Qué tendrían explicarle? Algo que al parecer sólo los dragones sabían acerca de su encuentro con Alduim, no entendía por qué pero desconocían las razones por lo cual lo hizo. ¿Acaso no podrían simplemente decirle lo que pasaba? Al parecer era difícil de explicar incluso para ellos o simplemente no lo creían capaz  
Dando el último paso, de las últimas escaleras de alto Hrothgar. Por fin había cumplido la profecía o eso es lo que decían, nunca había sido creyente del destino y pese a su aventura aun así nunca creyó en ser un hombre a quien los dioses habían elegido para acabar con el devorador de mundos.  
Sus pasos lentamente se fueron acelerando, la noche caería pronto y era mejor continuar con su viaje por Skyrim, no fue hasta que una sombra llamó su atención, un guerrero con túnicas negras y rojas lo había atacado sin motivo aparente, después de una sencilla batalla, comparada con la travesía que hizo cuando estaba en busca de Aldum, su oponente cayó derrotado.  
Continuó su caminar con antorcha en mano siguiendo el sendero que marcaba el piso evitando cualquier enfrentamiento previo ya sea con animales salvajes tales como osos, arañas, mamuts o lobos, al igual que criaturas: gigantes, trolls, vampiros, bandidos. Todo era peligroso en Skyrim, un mal lugar para un pequeño niño, al menos si este se aventura más allá del pueblo o la villa, un buen motivo también para no gastar su tiempo en tener una familia.  
Los sonidos de las botas pisando la tierra y piedras se escuchaban en un pequeño susurro que se llevaba el viento de la noche fría, meneando el fuego de la antorcha amenazándolo con extinguirse a cada paso que daba. Tenía que apresurar su caminata si pretendía llegar a Ventalia pronto, se quedaría a la posada El calor de la vela, tomaría un poco de agua miel y descansaría para seguir su viaje de nueva cuenta hacia Carrera Blanca.  
Mucha fue su mala suerte cuando en el camino se topó con un par de lobos obligándose a eliminarlos si es que no quería salir herido, desperdiciando buena piel ya que la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver del todo y la luz de la antorcha era limitada. Cuando recién llego a Ventalia la noche estaba desapareciendo dando paso a la luz del sol que lentamente se asomaba por el horizonte, teniendo unos tenues colores verdes, azul claro hasta llegar al naranja y amarillo.  
Sus pasos en la nieve dejaban un rastro que fácilmente podrían seguir y lo hicieron, un mensajero corría a toda velocidad con tal de alcanzarlo, al hacerlo tomo un pequeño respiro indicándole que tenía correspondencia, guárdala en su bolsillo de cuero una vez la tuvo en sus manos, aunque quisiera leerla aún estaba muy oscuro para hacerlo.  
Llegando a la villa se encontró con el ambiente típico de esta, la nieve caía tapizando el lugar de ese manto blanco y frío, sus piernas lo guiaron a la puerta de El calor de la vela tirando la antorcha a un lado y así poder entrar, encontrándose con la dama que atendía el lugar, la cual traía puesta un vestido largo en color amarillo opaco, típico de cualquier campesina o casera que no tenía lo suficiente como para comprar algo mejor que aquello. Después de un par de palabras y uno que otro coqueteo por parte de la mujer por fin rentó una habitación por diez septin claro, deseando que disfrutara su estadía pero sin romper nada, eso ultimo lo había mencionado con una fuerte orden tal como se esperaba de una mujer nórdica.  
Suspirando mientras dejaba todo su armamento, pociones y demás cosas que le estorbarían a la hora de dormir, dejando a un lado las botas y acostándose en la cama mientras miraba al techo: quizás había sido simplemente un pequeño susto, algo que Paarthurnax agrandaron más a causa de sus palabras y lo que creían que pasaba, se sentía normal, actuaba normal y pese al dolor de sus caderas todo era normal simplemente era cuestión de olvidarse del mal rato vivido con el Devorador de Mundos.  
Concilió el sueño a los pocos minutos de dejar de pensar en su agitada y extraña travesía. En su subconsciente miraba una pequeña aldea, los niños jugaban, el viento soplaba dando una ligera brisa helada pero agradable.  
Frente a él había una pequeña casa hecha de madera gruesa, el techo de paja con un par de ventanas cerradas, desde la chimenea se notaba que estaba encendida por el constante humo saliendo de la misma. No se explicaba por qué entraba a esa cabaña y mucho menos el por qué tenía llave de la misma pero de igual manera ingresó mirando a su alrededor: había una enorme cama compuesta de pieles de animales, osos, lobos e incluso mamut, posicionada hasta el fondo en la parte derecha de la casa. A un par de metros se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas y enfrente de la misma la chimenea junto con la cocina. Era un cálido ambiente pero sofocante y aburrido, una vida a la cual no podía ni pensaba acostumbrarse, pero ahí estaba, conocía cada rincón de la cabaña, no se explicaba del porque al estar en constante peregrinación en unos instantes se había transformado en un hombre de hogar.  
Antes de poder reaccionar, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y por la sombra que reflejaba el piso era uno de un pequeño niño, tal vez. Entraba mientras quitaba su brazo de la perilla, caminando para salir de la puerta y revelarse, algo que para él estaba pasando en cámara lenta como si se negara a ver su realidad. La manita del pequeño se asomó por el borde de la puerta, una dulce y chillona voz preguntaba por su padre.  
En ese momento despertó exaltado, no sabía que había pasado y tampoco quería saberlo de todos modos, sólo había sido un sueño, un sueño que quizás cumpliría o quizás no, todo ese dependía de una cosa y era si en realidad encontraba su alma gemela, no es que tampoco descartara la idea de tener una familia por eso entre sus cosas estaba el collar de Mara la diosa del amor.  
Incorporándose de la cama para ir directo hacia sus pertenencias, gracias a varios septing podría cambiar sus vestiduras y no tener que aguantar unos ropajes viejos y que anteriormente su dueño era un cadáver. Después de prepararse salió de la habitación y por ende de la posada dirigiéndose hacia la herrera de Ventalia, tendría que cambiarse las ropas. Comprando una armadura ligera hecha con cuero, pelaje y una que otra cosa de hierro. Preparado nuevamente, extrañaba un poco su antigua armadura, sobre todo lo difícil que había sido conseguirla.  
Después de comprar algunas provisiones para el viaje salió de Ventalia para dirigir su camino hacia Carrera Blanca, un largo camino que sabría le tomaría incluso días pero la suerte era que en este había pequeñas villas o incluso posadas en las que podría descansar.  
Si bien el viaje era normal como cualquier otro en su odisea de antaño algo estaba realmente mal, de repente los antojos de comer carne no se hicieron esperar y al rebuscar en sus cosas notó un pedazo de carne sangriento que le había quitado al cadáver de una Bruja Cuervo, tragó saliva ya que se trataba de un corazón y no cualquiera sino un corazón humano pero ahora, verlo de esa manera tan rojo y goteando sangre; podía jurar incluso que palpitaba.  
La saliva salió de su boca y sus amígdalas vibraban por el fuerte antojo, de un momento a otro había abierto la boca dándole una gran mordida como si fuera una manzana madura. Cuando se terminó ese pedazo de carne humano no sintió remordimiento, después de todo no había sido la primera vez que probaba carne de su misma especie; el problema en cuestión era el hecho que sentía un hueco insoportable en la boca del estómago y un antojo que lo hizo tragarse la carne cruda. No debía ser nada o eso quería creer después de todo.  
Con sus manos limpias de sangre que la comida había dejado, por más que quería ignorar el asunto simplemente al pensar en los acontecimientos que pasaron al llegar a Songart: el apareamiento con Alduim, lo sorprendido que estaba Patrunax y ahora los ¿antojos? Pero pese a que sonara una locura era una teoría que ni siquiera podría pasar por su mente, no tenía que pensarlo.  
Aun preguntándose y repitiendo lo que había pasado una y otra vez ignoró por completo su alrededor dándose cuenta cuando de repente el piso se movía a causa de un enorme cuerpo aterrizando a la tierra, al darse la vuelta se encontró con un dragón. Fueron fracciones de segundos para reaccionar y ocultarse cuando el dragón dio el primer ataque, lanzando su aliento de hielo.  
Alterado se preparó para salir y atacar a su enemigo, sacando su espada pero en esta ocasión no tenía el escudo, estaba desprotegido, aun así se enfrentó con él impidiéndole que escapara o volara gracias al grito desgarre de dragón. Con espada en mano y alguno que otro hechizo de destrucción y curación el nórdico logró derrotar al imponente enemigo.  
El alma fue absorbida pero después, envainando su espada y quitando el hechizo de su mano izquierda siguió su camino sintiendo al poco tiempo un fuerte mareo, se detuvo a descansar pero aun así su vista lentamente se opacó, desmayándose.  
No sabía cuántas horas había perdido la conciencia y si había sobrevivido, después de todo Skyrim era un lugar demasiado peligroso. Al abrir los ojos se encontró enfrente de una olla en el fuego, en sus manos una cuchara de madera; no tardó mucho en resolver que estaba haciendo de comer, pero de estar a un par de kilómetros de alguna villa ¿Cómo era que...?  
—¿Papá? — un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo esa mismo voz la había escuchado la última vez — Papá... ¿Cómo era mamá? — preguntó, éste quería despertar, no era un sueño que disfrutará del todo y mucho menos el hecho que al parecer la "mujer" de su vida no estaría con él para criar a su hijo, juntos.  
Parpadeó varias veces y a la tercera lentamente abrió los ojos notando primero el techo, al levantarse se percató a un hombre de piel oscura, negra, que estaba en frente de la chimenea picando las brasas con un palo de madera o de metal no estaba del todo seguro.  
Al escuchar ruido el hombre detuvo sus acciones para después voltear a verlo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se acercaba al nórdico.  
— No te muevas — habló acariciando el abdomen del contrario algo que él no impidió, estaba un tanto aturdido como para apartarlo — aún estás débil.  
El sujeto era un elfo oscuro, y por sus ojos blanquecinos parecía que había perdido la vista y la cordura.  
—Bebe esto —habló incorporándose nuevamente tomando un vaso de barro con un líquido caliente en su interior, dándoselo después al nórdico para que lo bebiera. Antes de siquiera tocar el vaso las náuseas se hicieron presente; el elfo oscuro cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.  
—No pensé que fuera algo real, pero los dioses debieron tener algún motivo para hacerlo— el nórdico por más que se esforzara no podía entender las palabras del Elfo oscuro aunque parecía ser que el sujeto ciego sabia de lo que hablaba— este té se utiliza para saber si una mujer está embarazada —declaró cuando acerco el vaso a sus labios — también es bueno para algunas cosas más. Este té tiene muchas hierbas que al olfato sensible de una mujer encinta pueden detectar ya que algunos ingredientes son asquerosos y huelen mal, como por ejemplo polvo de huesos, polvo de vampiro, cola de skeever, dedo de gigante, entre otras cosas, aunque otras hierbas ocultan muy bien el aroma que no pasa desapercibido para una mujer embarazada. Confundido, molesto y extrañado apartó la mano del elfo oscuro y se levantó sin más: ese hombre era por supuesto un lunático. Al salir de la cabaña no tardó en darse cuenta en donde estaba exactamente; a un par de kilómetros de Markat, era de noche así que sin más tomó una antorcha y caminó, alejándose de la ciudad.  
Después de ese incidente muchos más dieron lugar en esos cinco meses, desmayándose después de una batalla o incluso en medio de la misma por lo que comenzó a contratar mercenarios; que se quejaban cuando despertaba, contándole lo difícil que era protegerlo en medio de la batalla.  
Algo que también tomó en cuenta fue la cuestión del peso, había engordado. Su estómago crecía cada vez más pero claro que todo eso apuntaba al hecho de que comía demasiado. Los vónitos no cesaron; además que sentía como su energía vital se iba en cada batalla.  
Se encontraba en camino a Alto Robgar, la nieve caía del cielo en una danza suave que se mezclaba con el viento, pese al frío daban un ambiente hermoso como peligroso. Abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose con el líder de los barbas grises.  
-Dovahkiin... - Fue lo único que dijo el hombre anciano antes de ver cómo el nórdico caía al suelo y como si fuera un instinto por parte del sangre de dragón evitó golpear su estómago, o vientre, en el suelo así como hacia cada vez que se desmayaba.  
Cuando despertó se encontró en una de las camas con todos los barbas grises a su alrededor. Con sus codos logro incorporarse, la mirada del nórdico exigía sin palabra alguna explicación.  
Uno de ellos arrimó un vaso con un líquido dentro, el mismo que le habían dado a probar, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo había tomado cuando su estómago había vomitado no solo lo que había comido si no también un poco de sangre.  
— Los malos cuidados de un embarazo provocan sangrado, pero... No sólo lo estás matando si no también te está matando a ti, él o ella no sólo se alimenta de comida sino también de la energía vital de los guerreros caídos y claro también de ti - guerreros caídos, definitivamente era Alduim. Pese a que la voz del barba gris era tranquila su rostro decía otra cosa.  
Desgraciadamente fue lo único que le pudieron explicar, el único con las respuestas que el buscaba era Paarthurnax. Se levantó de la cama aún con el mareo.  
— Ponte esto — le indicó dándole una túnica de su orden, la toga negra con mangas anchas y una capucha del mismo color. Tomando su espada y el escudo para poder subir hasta la garganta del mundo, si tenía suerte podría no encontrar a ningún enemigo en su subida. Después de un par de horas en subir por fin llegó, acercándose a Paarthurnax  
— Dovahkiin— habló el imponente dragón — lo siento Dovahkiin, sé del orgullo de tu especie, pero en estos momentos no es momento de preocuparse por ello, ya sabes que estás encinto y lo más probable es que sea de Alduim, a menos que... — la expresión del nórdico lo decía todo — ya veo... Aún no sé los motivos del por qué lo hizo, pero ahora estás llevando el hijo del devorador de mundos...  
Pese a que ya lo sabía o sospechaba desde que ese loco elfo oscuro le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras con excepción claro de la mención del padre; de igual manera no pudo evitar la sorpresa, afirmándole estaba preñado y que el padre era el mismo enemigo a quién enfrentó y asesinó o eso pensaba.  
Paarthurnax miró la intriga del nórdico, se acercó y suspiró en el abdomen del sangre de dragón.  
— Has protegido a tu cría sin quererlo — comenzó a hablar — pero podemos acabar con esto, aún no sabemos su propósito pero Alduim de seguro sí lo sabía. Dovahkiin ¿Quieres deshacerte de la cría? — fue su pregunta mientras lo miraba, claro no había la necesidad de subir la mirada gracias al tamaño del dragón, Paarthurnax estaba dispuesto hacerlo si la respuesta del nórdico era un sí.  
Continuara....


	3. El nacimiento de la resurrección.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La culpa se contenía con la cría del devorador de mundos. Una culpa que provocaba los acontecimientos, la violación, los síntomas del embarazo tan inusual y la vida que lentamente consumía su hijo.

Bajó nuevamente de la garganta del mundo siendo recibido por los monjes que de inmediato notaron su seriedad ante su decisión, no lo juzgaron como de seguro haría cualquier persona allá abajo.  
—Recuerda Dovahkiin, Alto Rorgart siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para un sangre de dragón—el nórdico asintió, el tiempo que estaría ahí podría aprovechar para aprender un poco más sobre el arte de la voz, no de ellos claro estaba, hace mucho tiempo le habían dicho que era lo único que podían enseñarle lo demás dependía de él. Guiado por uno de los monjes hacia una de las camas más privadas que tenían en todo ese lugar.  
Al estar en la cama el barba gris se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto, agradecido de que lo dejara solo se acostó mientras miraba el techo oscuro, después de todo, ni una vela alumbraba ese lugar que a pesar que era de día aun así estaba demasiado oscuro.  
Acariciando ahora su liberado y abultado vientre pensando en lo pensando en lo que fue su vida y en lo que se convertirá, tuvo la oportunidad de olvidarse de todo, regresar a ser un viajero, sin responsabilidad y ganando mucho dinero sin tener un horario de trabajo pero ahora tendría que tener una vida estable, un hogar en alguna villa o paraje y un empleo estable para mantener a su hijo, con lo que tenía quizás estaría bien las primeras semanas pero toda una vida, era de seguro que no.  
Lo odiaba, estaba seguro que terminaría por odiar al pequeño niño que crecía en su interior, pero no tanto como para provocar su muerte siendo consciente de ello. No sabía tampoco el motivo del apareamiento ni el problema que causaría una vez naciera. No lo vería como un hijo eso era seguro, su relación seria de un niño siendo cuidado y mantenido por un hombre o al menos así lo vería él, tampoco pensaba en obligar al crío a pensar que él no era su padre.  
Dejando de lado el futuro se enfocó en el presente ¿Cómo manejaría el embarazo? ¿Cómo luciría el pequeño? Quizás como una de esas creaturas reptileanas que vienen en Olivion, un reptil humanoide, no estaba seguro, o en su totalidad un dragón, era lo menos que le importaba ahora pero tampoco dejaba su mente.  
Se acomodó de lado dándole la espalda a la entrada del lugar y mirando a la pared, cerrando los ojos para dormirse, había sido un día muy agitado aunque aunque su condición también pudo influir en su falta de energía, habían sido muy claros, ese niño no sólo agotaba su fuerza si no también su energía vital sería una suerte que llegara al parto con la mitad de su vida intacta.  
Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido despertando a medio día del siguiente día. Se sentó en la cama mientras tallaba su rostro con sus manos intentando despertar, su boca estaba seca y su estómago gruñía exigiendo alimentos, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto se levantó directo a una de las mesas que había cerca de ahí; siendo considerados aquellos monjes le habían dejado un vaso de agua miel, un gran trozo de carne de caballo y una manzanas.  
Sentándose comenzó a comer el pedazo de carne, ya frío, al parecer hace horas que lo habían arrimado; le importó poco el estado de las cosas lo único que quería en esos momentos era saciar esa hambre que tenía y no lo dejaba descansar. Miró de reojo su estómago, apenas adentro y ya estaba causando problemas no se imaginaba si salía ¿En qué tantos problemas lo metería? Después de todo era el hijo de Alduim y según Phaturnax, él hacía las cosas por un propósito y no simplemente al azar.  
Al terminar de comer se levantó de la silla de madera y caminó afuera del lugar en donde lo habían hospedado, monjes por aquí y por allá ocupándose de sus asuntos mediante la meditación, al salir de ahí notó, como era normal en Alto Rorgart, el frío y nevado clima de la montaña. Los Barbas grises que faltaban dentro estaban afuera mejorando el arte de su voz.  
No sabía qué hacer, se sentía atrapado entre lo que ahora era y lo que fue, no tenía idea en como sobrellevaría eso sobretodo que no por siempre estaría en la seguridad del aislamiento que tenía ese lugar, tenía que enfrentarse al mundo de afuera. Ese lugar no era seguro para un niño, molestaría a los barbas grises, por muy pacientes que eran tenían su límite, un límite que no quería propasar, por algo toda la gente de Skyrim los respetaba.  
Salió del lugar directo hacia la parte trasera notando algunos miembros del camino de la voz practicando su grito, entendiendo la lengua o simplemente preparándose mentalmente. Por su parte, tenía que hacer algo para recompensar el tiempo y el cargar o hacer esfuerzos no era una opción en esos momentos.  
No supo que pasó y tampoco quiso saberlo pero de repente de estar caminando ahora miraba el cielo gris, parpadeó varias veces antes de saber lo que pasaba, se había mareado y con ello se había desplomado en el suelo frío. Sintiendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar, se acostó de lado y lo hizo, pero no había regresado comida sino sangre.  
Alterado, cubrió su boca para evitar sacar más pero el líquido rojo escurría entre sus dedos, no supo que hacer, cómo reaccionar o llamar a alguien. Sus manos temblaron mientras su vista se hacía borrosa a causa del cansancio y la sangre perdida, se desmayó en la fría nieve, quizás eso sea lo mejor ¿Que podría otorgarle él al niño que venía? Ni siquiera sabía si lo que llevaba dentro era humano, quizás ni siquiera mereciera ver la luz del día.  
Cuando pensó que vería a Akatosh la mala suerte y su futuro volvieron a su mente, sintió la cama tibia seguido de un hechizo de curación, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de monjes otorgándole su fuerza vital con tal de que regresara al mundo mortal.  
—Dovahkiin —mal agradeciendo que lo ayudaran apartó de un fuerte empujón la mano que lo estaba curando para después levantarse pero cayendo sentado nuevamente en la cama —debes descansar si quieres mantenerte con vida — odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse así, no quería al niño pero tampoco quería deshacerse de él ¿Instituto maternal? No lo sabía pero lo hacían sentir realmente confundído respecto a sus decisiones ¿Por qué mantener vivo el legado del devorador de mundos? Se castigaba por ello aunque sabía que el autocastigo sería peor si llegaba a herir al pequeño en sus entrañas.  
Se sentía un completo fenómeno al tener un embarazo masculino, el primero quizás de la historia y lo que lo empeoraba era el hecho de llevar el fruto de una violación con un reptil, un dragón destructor ¿Qué le diría?  
Los monjes al notar su constantes pensamientos y movimientos de desesperación decidieron dejarlo solo, cuando lo estuvo volvió a acostarse provocando casi que durmiera de inmediato.  
Un sueño extraño inundó sus pensamientos, miró un niño cerca de unos huesos de dragón, sangre y de repente la resucitación del mismo. Abriendo la boca para dar un feroz grito, suspirando fuertemente y lanzando una llamarada caliente que quemó todo a su paso, aún estaba de pie pero no por mucho ya que atacó con una feroz mordida que por fin lo hizo despertar.  
Ignoraba el tiempo que lo pasó dormido pero debieron pasar horas ya que el hueco de su estómago se lo indicaba o sería que su hijo o hija ya exigía aún más alimento. Nuevamente se levantó de la cama notando la comida ya hecha, un pedazo de carne de caballo, pan y agua, acercándose y comenzando a comer, era claro que no debería ya estar solo.  
Los desmayos eran ya más frecuentes, incluso llegó a dudar que pudiera pasar los siete meses antes de que ese crío la matara, como habían dicho, no sólo se alimentaba de la comida que consumía si no también alimentaba de su fuerza vital, hubo muchas ocasiones en donde los barbas grises usaban curación en su persona por lo mal que se ponía.  
— Es una difícil prueba, sangre de dragón —habló el líder de los monjes mirando al contrario —No habrías sobrevivido si hubieras decidido irte — fueron muchas las veces en las que estuvo a punto de irse, no lo detuvieron simplemente le mostraron la realidad mediante las palabras sabias, en que moriría ya sea por los peligros de Skyrim o simplemente porque los desmayos eran impredecibles.  
Recién se incorporó para salir del lugar pero un fuerte mareo y dolor de estómago lo hizo tomar su abdomen mientras se quejaba en un ruidoso grito de dolor, había sangre y líquido bajando por su pierna. Era posible que ya entrara en labor, los monjes al ver aquello lo cargaron entre varios para poder llevarlo a la cama.  
Sabiendo que era imposible que la criatura naciera por la única salida que el sangre de dragón tenía decidieron intentar otra cosa, rasgando el traje y cortando la piel abultada con cuidado, claro que primero calentaron la hoja al rojo vivo con tal de que no hubiese sangrado o al menos no mucho. Mientras dos cortaban, los demás utilizando el hechizo de sanación para curarlo aunque no demasiado, sino se cerraría la abertura hecha por la daga y emprezarían de nuevo.  
No supo cuánto tiempo tuvo que aguantar el dolor, la sanación y de nuevo la daga caliente cortando y quemando su piel pero al final el grito y lloriqueo de un varón recién nacido fue lo que lo hizo suspirar, al fin se había deshecho de ese estorbo en su vientre. No tardaron en cubrirlo con una manta para llevárselo, no le pidieron permiso a la "madre" estaban seguros que no le importaría si llegaban a sacrificarlo en un ritual Daedra, y eso pasó, después de que el hechizo curara la cicatriz se acostó de manera que le diera la espalda al parásito que se alejaba mientras lloraba al no sentir aún el calor de su "madre"  
Cerró los ojos por cansancio mientras se hundía en un profundo sueño, algo que no tenía desde hacía un par de meses atrás por temor de morir por las náuseas causadas por la semilla del devorador de mundos en la madrugada. Los colores e imágenes invadieron su mente hasta que se transformaron en un sueño, se veía a sí mismo y a un pequeño de ocho años jugando con los demás niños de su aldea, de repente, ya no estaban.  
El hijo de Alduim se encontraba enfrente de los muchos esqueletos que había dejado por todo Skyrim, sus venas cortadas hasta que la sangre lentamente iba hacia los huesos de dragón, que al tocarla la misma aura que él tenía cuando le quitaba el alma a un dragón rodeaba a su hijo pero a la inversa, su alma estaba siendo absorbida por el cadáver, un aura justo igual que el de su padre cuando él le otorgaba la existencia a esos montones de huesos.  
Despertó exaltado y sudando frío mientras su mirada iba directo a donde se llevaron al pequeño, chasqueó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba vistiendo con las armaduras que había dejado atrás, tomando sus armas, monedas, y algunas pociones que logró realizar en su estadía con los Barbas Grises. Ya preparado caminó hacia donde su hijo llamaba a su madre en un desesperado lloriqueo.  
Cuando estuvo al lado de su solitaria cama pudo notar lo pequeño que era, su cabello castaño oscuro, sus mejillas rechonchas al igual que casi todo su cuerpo, parecía sano con buenos pulmones, si no fuera así no hubiese durado tanto llorando, definitivamente tenía sangre nórdica.  
Tomando a la criatura junto con las mantas que cubrían su desnudez, se dirigió a la salida, si su destino era vivir, si los dioses lo necesitaban en la tierra podría aguantar la tormenta de nieve, sino moriría en sus brazos y sería alimento de los muchos peligros que estaban en el camino de regreso.  
Nadie lo detuvo, nadie le dijo nada cuando abrió la puerta y el aire frío golpeó su rostro y al pequeño que comenzó a temblar. Saliendo al clima nevado, unas cuantas gotitas de nieve golpeaban el rostro del recién nacido que se removió buscando el calor que lentamente estaba perdiendo. Al notar aquello se quedó parado mirando como se acomodaba en su brazo y pecho.  
No tenía opción, tenía que correr si quería sobrevivir, no tenía escudo para protegerse, no tenía magia para defenderse a causa del crío en su mano izquierda. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando logró perder con facilidad los peligros que acechaban el camino, cuando por fin piso el último escalón notó a su hijo con los labios morados, tenía frío y se notaba, por suerte había una posada en ese pequeño lugar, abrió la puerta y pidió una habitación. El casero no dijo nada al respecto tan sólo le indicó el cuarto y lo dirigió hasta ahí.  
Sin miramientos lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas que estaban en la misma mientras él se quitaba las armadoras o cualquier cosa que le estorbaría para dormir, acostándose al lado del pequeño que como pudo busco su calor, tenía que admitir que era resistente y no murió congelado. Sin pensarlo pasó su mano por la pequeña cabeza del niño sintiendo su piel helada, pasó su mano por su cuerpo para abrazarlo y darle un poco de su calor, si había sido muy duro con él pero al menos no había pasado nada. Quizás la paternidad no sería tan mala como pensaba.  
Continuará…


	4. El propósito del hijo no deseado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca le había tomado tanta importancia a la cría del devorador de mundos al menos no hasta que descubrió finalmente el porqué de su apareamiento con él, pero aun así surgía una nueva pregunta ¿Sobreviviría a eso? Después de todo, ocho años de ser padre de una u otra manera se tendría que encariñaría con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ya hace dos semanas actualice ese mismo fin en Amor yaoi nada más que aquí no me había dado tiempo una porque está en inglés y pues… tenía que atinarle que es lo que dice cada una de las partes, lo bueno es que me aprendí en qué lugar iba el resumen y como seleccionar las notadas al principio, disfrútenlo   
> ¿Qué les pareció, me tomo demasiado ya que bueno tengo que hacerlo un poco más detallado en las batallas XD y tenía que ver los sitio indicados y el camino correcto, al igual que investigar las explicaciones para que entendieran un poquito mejor, gracias por el apoyo de verdad, hasta la próxima   
> Explicaciones de algunas palabras del capitulo   
> Herleifr: Derivado de las antiguas palabras nórdicas Herr “armado” y Leifr “hijo, descendiente”.  
> Antronach de las llamas : http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Atronach_de_las_llamas_(Skyrim)  
> Antronach de Escarcha :  
> https://teso-esp.com/showthread.php/2180-Bestiario-y-Fauna-de-Tamriel-Atronach-de-Escarcha  
> Paarthurnax:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Paarthurnax_(Skyrim)  
> Archi Mago:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Archimago  
> Los compañeros   
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Compa%C3%B1eros_(Skyrim)  
> La Hermandad Oscura:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Hermandad_Oscura_(Skyrim)  
> Grelod la Buena:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Grelod_la_Buena  
> La Madre Noche  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Madre_Noche  
> Cicerón:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Cicer%C3%B3n_(Skyrim)  
> Astrid:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Astrid_(Skyrim)  
> Sombra:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Sombra_(Skyrim)  
> Ruiseñores:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Ruise%C3%B1or  
> El Gremio de Ladrones:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Gremio_de_Ladrones_(Skyrim)  
> El Oyente:  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Oyente  
> Troll de Escarcha  
> http://es.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Troll_de_la_escarcha

En esos ocho años que habían pasado simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, una rutinaria en dónde despierta mirando el techo para dar paso a un nuevo día en el que tendría que pararse, hacer la comida y dejar a su hijo mientras trabaja todo el día en el aserradero. Los primeros días odiaba aquello pero a medida que estaba pasando el tiempo comenzó a adaptarse más de lo que quería en realidad.  
Abrió la puerta de su hogar para así salir y caminar pasando la cueva en donde se enfrentó con los vampiros entrando a la ciudadela de Morthal y así llegar al aserradero, al llegar comenzó a hacer el trabajo siendo dirigido por una mujer que le gritoneaba cuando no lo hacía bien, se había deshechó de sus armaduras por unas ropas de trabajo, su casco por absolutamente nada que cubriera su cabeza y sus armas por un par de picos, y gancho para poder mover sin problemas los troncos, lo único que llevaba encima era una pequeña daga, después de todo Skyrim era peligroso y no sabía si cualquier monstruo, vampiro, licántropo o incluso dragón, saldría a atacarlo, cualquier cosa era posible en esos tiempos. Miró de reojo el camino hacia las afueras de la villa, sabía que tarde o temprano vendría su hijo recorriendo ese peligroso lugar para llegar a su casa. Pese a las muchas veces que se lo había prohibido dejó de intentarlo, después de todo su hijo era fuerte, en su mente recordaba la sangre que tenía en sus venas, sangre nórdica, de dragón y un poco del devorador de mundos.  
Su relación había comenzado sumamente mal: los primeros meses, lloraba casi todo el tiempo por los ruidos de su alrededor ya que aún no se había asentado en un hogar, tenía muy pocas monedas, tuvo que vender todo lo que tenía con tal de alcanzar una sencilla casa en Las afueras de Morthal aunque claro hubiese sido más sencillo si la casa ya estuviera asentada, pero no, empezó desde cero construyéndola mientras tenía a su hijo acostado en un pequeño montón de paja, estaban expuestos tanto por el frio como por los peligros; se acercaba a él cuando era hora de comer escuchándose un horrible lloriqueo que atraía a lobos y osos. Fueron unos meses duros, que empeoraron cuando el infante comenzó a gatear y curiosear.   
Como era de esperarse tuvo que trabajar muy duro para conseguir un par de monedas, sabía que en su trabajo de viajero, entrar a criptas sacaba mucho más dinero, estuvo tentado en abandonar al pequeño y seguir su camino teniendo en mente que alguna familia lo encontraría y lo criara, pero algo dentro de él no lo permitía, cada que se alejaba con esas intenciones su sangre ardía tanto que quemaba ¿Un instinto de madre?   
Como todas las mañanas salió de su casa un par de horas después de que su padre se fuera, recordaba lo dicho “Si quieres salir hazlo cuando el sol esté en lo alto, es menos probable que te salga algo peligroso” después de comer, hacer la cama de él y de su padre por fin salió, cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia la villa, no se detenía pese a que estaba cansado. Al llegar miró a su padre trabajando, cuando este le dedicó una mirada el pequeño simplemente hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para saludarlo y salir nuevamente corriendo.   
No tenía porqué estar en ese lugar, al principio pensó que era por los niños que se encontraban en el sitios pero poco duró al darse cuenta que trabajaba como mensajero en la pequeña villa, desde llevando un par de ingrediente o ir por cartas y entregárselas en la posada, incluso algunos guardias le pagaban para ir a la misma posada a entregar una carta de recompensa, ganando tan sólo un sectig o incluso un poco de comida, sentándose a comerla afuera de la posada o en los muelles, colgando sus pies en el agua cristalina por debajo de ellos.  
Haciendo una de sus muchas entregas sin querer había escuchado a algunos niños hablar entre sí, lo raro era que lo hacían en susurros.  
—Acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento —habló un niño en medio de un par más—encontré huesos de dragón atravesando el cementerio — declaró emocionado — vamos a verlos, dicen que antes existían y ahora gracias a un hombre desaparecieron.   
El pequeño no resistió más y se acercó con aquellos niños que hablaban acerca de un esqueleto de dragón así como las historias que su padre le contaba antes de dormir.  
—Yo quiero ir —los niños miraron al pequeño Herleifr con burla.  
—No lo creo, para ir fuera de la ciudad tienes que saber pelear y tu padre no sabe —de nuevo ese absurdo tema de las vocaciones de sus padres, escuchando que uno era un soldado, otro un mercenario y por último un hechicero, mientras que su padre era aún simple trabajador en el aserradero.   
—Si te crees muy valiente vamos, pero antes tenemos que traer protección —era claro lo que decía, ir a sus hogares y traer un arma para su protección. Aún decidido a ver esos enorme huesos de la criatura que en vida era peligrosa, regresando nuevamente a su casa para esculcar entre las pertenencias de su padre, encontrándose con un baúl demasiado escondido ya que estaban muchas cosas encima ya olvidadas: sin más comenzó a retirarlas y ver lo que había dentro, encontrándose con ropas extrañas, un traje de hechicero pero diferente del que usaba el padre de uno de los niños, otro de color negro y rojo con una mano negra plasmada en la espalda, había escuchado que una cierta organización llamada La Hermandad Oscura vestía con ese uniforme. Encontró otro traje negro con una capucha y una máscara, otro traje realmente pesado o al menos lo parecía con pieles de lobo, no sólo eso, si no también armas, un hacha pesada, una daga pequeña encantada. Lo que más le llamó la atención era un casco con cuernos y una espada hecha de huesos de dragón o eso parecía. Fascinado por ello, sacó la espada, pasando sus dedo por esta, no sabía que era tan afilada ya que sólo bastó pequeño roce para cortarse un poco el dedo, la sangre no se derramó sino que los huesos lo absorbieron escuchándose un leve gruñido que asustó al pequeño que volteó rápidamente al pensar que algún animal había entrado a su casa; al girarse y no encontrar nada suspiro aliviado y volvió a guardar la espada.  
Tomando la pequeña daga hechizada por el simple hecho de que las demás armas eran demasiado pesadas para él, corrió a con aquellos niños que lo esperaban, tenían armas de una sola mano para los adultos pero para ellos tenían que tomarlas con ambas, arcos, todo hecho por una de las ciudadelas de todo Skyrim, él era el único que tenía en sus manos una daga con un material extraño y por ello la ocultó.  
—Vamos entonces — hablaron emocionados antes de alzar las armas y correr más allá del cementerio claro que ninguna de las personas adultas lo notó más que uno que siguió con la mirada y una seriedad que su hijo ya se había acostumbrado.  
Los niños, valientes, comenzaron a correr emocionados; era la primera vez que salían de esa ciudadela más allá de lo que conocían, atacando algunas ramas, ahuyentando liebres y uno que otro zorro. El chico que juraba haber visitó los huesos de un dragón se adelantó y en efecto, cerca de unas pendientes estaba el esqueleto de un enorme dragón.  
—Esto es impresionante —declaró uno de ellos golpeando los huesos —y demasiado duros —las manos de los niños tocaban cada parte de ellos hasta que por fin se fueron a la mandíbula.  
—¿Sus dientes serán tan filosos como se ven ? —preguntó uno de ellos, mirando a Herleifr que aún tenía fuertemente aferrada la daga en su pecho, desde que sus ojos miraron el enorme esqueleto un presentimiento realmente malo se apoderó de su ser.  
—Deberías tocarlo — habló una niña empujando al temeroso infante que, por la sorpresa y lo brusco de eso había provocado que cayera al suelo y al tener el esqueleto la boca abierta su mano cayó en sus dientes encajando un par de ellos en su piel, sacándole sangre. En esos momentos la sangre no se derramó sino que los huesos la absorbieron.  
El niño, asustado, se apartó rápidamente mientras sentía a todos ellos detrás de sus espaldas, un aura morada y negra salió de su cuerpo yendo directamente con él dragón. Estaban tan asustados que comenzaron a gritar por el cadáver que estaba reviviendo. Al completarse la resurrección el pequeño niño terminó débil, cayendo al suelo demasiado cansado por lo que había sucedido, apenas entendía lo que pasaba.  
—Vámonos, vámonos — repitió uno de ellos desesperado tomando del brazo a Herleifr, que seguía agotado, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Estaban acorralados, enfrente un hostil dragón que sin duda los atacaría y a sus espaldas un muro de tierra que les impedía correr a la seguridad de sus hogares. Los niños comenzaron a lloriquear aún más al ver al dragón inhalar para atacarlos con su poder elemental. Un fuerte golpe en el rostro del reptil lo volteó lo suficiente y lo enfureció de igual manera para que su atención se dirigiera a él.  
—¡Papá! —gritó el niño, había tomado un aspecto preocupante: estaba pálido y con un notorio color negro alrededor de sus ojos, dejando eso en segundo plano para concentrarse en el peligro que amenazaba a atacar a los niños. Agarrando una de las muchas armas que dejaron olvidadas a causa del miedo que sentían, tomando una espada con sus dos manos, sujetándola firmemente y dando el primer golpe haciendo un gran corte en el rostro del reptil. Como era de costumbre alzó el vuelo, en esos momentos aprovechó para indicarles a los niños que corrieran al pueblo pero el aliento de fuego del dragón se los impidió, regresaron corriendo nuevamente pero ahora detrás del adulto.  
El hostil dragón aterrizó nuevamente pero parecía ser que toda su atención estaba en él así que lo único que se le ocurría era alejarlo de los niños, conjuró un hechizo de dagas de hielo que se incrustaron en la piel escamosa. La niña que presumía de que su padre era un gran hechicero quedó sorprendida de como un simple trabajador en el aserradero hacia tan perfectos hechizos, sorprendiéndose más cuando convoco una Antronach de las llamas y un Antronach de escarcha casi al mismo tiempo, recordaba que su padre tenía que esperar un par de minutos para poder convocar a la otra criatura ¿Que tanta experiencia en la magia tendría para hacerlo?  
Mientras las criaturas atacaban al dragón para distraerlo, él con la espada rasgaba las alas de este, era una manera más fácil de matarlo y no poner a nadie en peligro si llegaba a escapar. Como era de esperarse el dragón alzó el vuelo nuevamente, este volteó a su lado notando a una de las niñas con un arco y flecha, sin importarle en lastimarla se las arrebató comenzando a lanzarle las flechas para hacer que bajara nuevamente, la chica se sorprendió de igual manera que la otra, según parecía su madre era la mejor arquera que había conocido y ese hombre, un simple trabajador de su tía la estaba superando sin ningún problema.  
Nuevamente el dragón cayó al suelo haciéndolo temblar un poco desequilibrando todos y haciendo caer a su hijo al suelo. El dragón volteó hacia el hombre, lanzándole el aliento de fuego, este para evitarlo se escondió en uno de los troncos que sin duda terminó por quemarse, lo había herido pero no hubo ningún problema en recuperarse, sorprendiendo a otro niño por el hechizo de sanación que según él nada más su padre sabía, todos a ese punto estaban anonadados por la manera en que el hombre menos importante e interesante de la villa había superado a los adultos que admiraban.  
El dragón estaba a punto de morir y sin más alzó por última vez el vuelo para salir de ahí, fue en ese momento que utilizó Thumb desgarre de dragón, envolviendo el cuerpo del reptil en un aura azul que lo hizo caer del cielo, fue en ese instante en que los niños se dieron cuenta que ese hombre tan sencillo y débil se reveló como uno de Los Barbas Grises por su poderosa voz, todo eso iba más allá de lo que podían digerir. Una vez cayó derrotado el dragón su alma fue adsorbida por él.  
El pequeño se quedó con la boca abierta, su padre, ese hombre que creía alguien severo para él pero demasiado dedil para los demás era un legendario Sangre de Dragón, como en las historias que de vez en cuando leía o se acercaba con el hechicero de la ciudad para que se las contara.   
Cansado y herido se acercó a los menores que lentamente se escondían detrás del hijo de éste al ver su mirada tan severa. No dijo nada ni hizo nada simplemente les indicó que lo siguieran pero que trajeran sus armas con ellos. Una vez en la aldea los pequeños corrieron a los brazos de sus padres mientras que por parte del Sangre de Dragón pasaba de largo a todos ellos incluyendo a su hijo, iba directamente al palacio del Jaril.  
—Papá — habló corriendo a con él, nunca pensó en estar dentro ni en presencia del líder de esa ciudadela, tomando la mano de su padre mientras miraba fijamente a ambas personas.  
—Por fin se cumplieron mis visiones — habló la líder, después del nacimiento de su hijo ya hace varios años las pesadillas no dejaban de torturarlo al punto de hacerle daño a la mujer anciana o al menos es lo que decía, lo mandaron a llamar y sin más le reveló las visiones que tenía y desde hace mucho lo atormentaban.   
Explicaba que había un niño utilizado por el mismo Alduim, destinado para su regreso, Dovahkiin preguntó de vez en cuando en algunas partes de su narración. Al final no le había quedado del todo claro ¿Por qué necesitaba a su hijo? Ese niño era producto de un apareamiento forzado sin ningún propósito, o eso era lo que intentaba meterse a la cabeza al menos hasta ahora, dándose cuenta que en realidad que al final Alduim si planeaba algo y él había sido el intermediario.  
La mujer estaba confundida, las visiones no le daban respuesta a lo que había pasado y si él quería, tendría que ir directamente a la Garganta del Mundo con el líder de los Barbas Grises. Salió de la casa del Jaril directo a su hogar.  
— Padre... — su caminata era rápida, sabía que estaba enojado pero él ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, tenía miedo. Al llegar a la casa entró sin esperar al niño abriendo la puerta y cerrándola casi de inmediato. Su mente daba vueltas de lo que había pasado ¿De verdad ese condenado dragón... Su padre sería capaz de todo eso? En cierto modo lo entendía, ese niño no era nada parecido a la legendaria raza de reptiles.   
Como era costumbre se acercó a cocinar algo para ambos mientras el pequeño bajaba la mirada y con paso lento caminaba a la mesa esperando la comida, una sopa de patatas perfecta para ese susto, no tenían que comer algo demasiado pesado. El silencio incómodo estaba en toda la casa, normalmente su padre no hablaba mucho con él pero igualmente se divertía en contarle su día teniendo como respuesta un sencillo "qué bien" "me alegro mucho" y "sigue así y podrás ser un guerrero como quieres" pero ahora le daba incluso vergüenza abrir la boca.  
—Me voy a dormir — habló el pequeño limpiando el rastro de la comida de su boca con su manga y parándose de la mesa, su padre simplemente asintió. Esperando unos minutos para que le contestará con un "descansa" o "adelántate, en unos momentos voy a leerte un libro" pero pese a que esperó más de lo que estaba acostumbrado las palabras no llegaron, con lágrimas en sus ojitos grises se fue a su cama acostándose mientras sollozaba.   
Por parte del padre no era que estuviera molesto con él si no pensaba en como llevaría a su hijo a ver a Paarthurnax, los peligros asechaban en todo lugar pese a que era un viaje corto a diferencia de la primera vez que fue a ese sitio, quería respuestas por el dragón que convivió con Alduim y si había visto eso antes.  
Se acostó casi después de una hora que su hijo se había dormido. Y como lo pensaba, las pesadillas nuevamente llegaron a sus sueños siendo su hijo y el padre del mismo el protagonista de estos. Pasando las cinco de la mañana se encontraba ya guardando un par de provisiones para el camino y a los pocos minutos el pequeño despertó, comenzándose a cambiar y notando a su padre entrando a la casa, tan sólo le apuntó la ropa que tenía que ponerse, Herleifr simplemente asintió antes de volver a cambiarse y salir de su casa.  
—¿A dónde vamos? — mientras lo seguía mirando a todos lados, siempre era el mismo camino siempre para llegar al pequeño pueblo de Morthal así que no conocía más allá de esa vía acercándose a un charco negro detrás de su casa, se sorprendió al ver burbujas saliendo de este mientras lentamente sobresalía un bulto, instintivamente se escondió por detrás de su padre temeroso de la criatura que salía de ese lago negro, sorprendiéndose al ver a un caballo negro con los ojos rojos salir del lago.   
—¿Papá? — no se molestó en contestarle tan sólo acomodó las provisiones en el animal, terminando volteó a ver a su hijo antes de cargarlo y subirlo al mismo para de inmediato hacerlo él.   
Se pusieron en marcha pero el camino era largo y aburrido así que el pequeño comenzó a hablarle, cuestionándole él porqué tenía tantas armas y trajes dentro de aquel baúl.  
Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que saber esa parte de su vida. Sin mucho interés comenzó a narrar la historia de cómo se había vuelto el Archi Mago de Hinbernalia, comenzando como un novato que descubrió algo importante en unas ruinas y de ahí deteniendo al consejero del antiguo Archi Mago, encontrando el bastón de Magnus, destruyendo el peligro. En cómo se había convertido el líder de los compañeros estando cerca de hombres lobo y sobreviviendo a ellos, luchando contra los cazadores de licántropos, viendo perecer al anciano que aseguraba que las transformaciones eran una maldición cuando otros pensaban que en realidad era una bendición, en cómo fue al santuario con las cabezas de las brujas y así ayudar al ex líder de los compañeros a lograr regresar a Sovngarde, proclamándolo ahí mismo como el líder.  
También le contó acerca de su liderazgo en La Hermandad Oscura, en como tomando la avaricia aceptó el trato de un niño en Ventalia, quería ver muerta a Grelod la Buena por la manera en que los trataba, había escapado del orfanato y hecho el ritual, se preguntaba cómo había llegado con vida a la villa. Le contó cuando lo secuestraron, ordenándole matar, y al final como la líder de La Hermandad Oscura terminó por reclutarlo, haciendo un par de tratos antes de tener en el santuario a La Madre Noche, y al final se había hecho su oyente, haciendo un trato que no habían hecho en años, un golpe tan grande al grado de matar al emperador, con ese trabajo tuvieron mucho dinero pero siendo traicionados los Cicerón, el bufón de La Madre Noche, ordenándole matarlo, cosa que no hizo y mintió a Astrid por ello, se había vuelto paranoica y celosa del mandato de La Madre Noche, en cómo fue traicionado por ella misma haciendo un cambio, la paz con los imperiales a cambio de él, pero claro, al final había hecho lo que quiso, después de todo había matado a su hijo y quería venganza por ello. Lo quería muerto, a él y a toda La Hermandad Oscura.  
Los imperiales terminaron por matar a miembros claves de la hermandad y el incendio del santuario, La Madre Noche lo había salvado y le indico que Astrid había echo un trato con ella, antes de morir lo había nombrado líder de La Hermandad Oscura.  
—No sabía que eras todo eso —declaró sorprendido y avergonzado por alguna vez creer que su padre no era nada interesante —pero... ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — preguntó, el hombre detuvo el andar del caballo mirando fijamente a su hijo, su cabello castaño oscuro caía sobre sus hombro y un poco por su rostro, tan sólo respondió que quería vivir tranquilo —¿Pero no es aburrido? Los demás niños presumían de lo que hacían sus padres.   
El nórdico suspiró ante la respuesta del niño, esa parte de sus historia al parecer le importaba tan sólo porque le daría de que hablar, en su mente pasó ese momento del ataque con el dragón, no había apreciado que lo rescatara o al menos no dio mucha importancia tan sólo quería algo de que presumir con los demás niños.   
Toda la tarde se la pasaron en marcha, tenían un limitado tiempo para llegar en la noche a las afueras de Carrera Blanca, el pequeño después de cansarse arriba del caballo rogó a su padre dejarlo bajar para estirar las piernas, este aceptó y bajó también con él, tomando las riendas de Sombra mientras seguía con la mirada a su hijo que corría de una lado para otro en el camino de piedras y tierra.  
— Es muy grande... ¿Cuántos pueblos hay? ¿Los visitamos todos? Quiero verlos — declaró antes de correr y adelantarse a su padre dando la vuelta a una montaña, cosa que hizo que regresara rápidamente alertando a su padre. Un lobo lo había visto y por ende lo perseguía. Al terminar con el animal volteó a ver a su hijo agachándose a su altura para darle una daga pequeña, prometiéndole que cuando regresarán a casa le enseñaría a usarla.  
Siguieron su camino hasta estar a las afueras de Carrera Blanca entrando a una posada que por diez Séptim pudieron dormir en una cama ambos, algo que hace mucho no hacían a causa de que su querido hijo tenía la propia en su hogar.  
— Papá... ¿Por qué iremos ahí? — preguntó mirándolo, el padre, un tanto preocupado le mencionó que lo descubrirá una vez estén allá. Este simplemente asintió y casi de inmediato cerró los ojos para dormirse pegado a su papá.   
El contrario simplemente acariciaba el cabello negro de su pequeño, pensando en lo que había hecho el otro día, quizás eso no hubiese pasado si tan sólo le hubiera puesto un poco de atención desde el principio, el despertarse temprano e ir al pueblo de Morthal a trabajar no era una vida para un pequeño que quería jugar y descubrir lo que quería. No le dio motivos para enorgullecerse de él y tampoco para tener la confianza de hablar de su pasado ¿Que tenía de malo en decir que es el Archi Mago, el líder de La Hermandad Oscura, el líder de Los Compañeros y uno de los Ruiseñores en El Gremio de Ladrones y líder de este, todo por su mérito, destreza o en tal caso, en el caso de La Hermandad Oscura, ser el oyente?  
Sin pensarlo se había quedado dormido, esa vez las pesadillas no llegaron a su mente, no como el otro día. Despertó y su pequeño hijo aún seguía dormido en sus brazos, su movimiento lo hizo despertar, sentándose en la cama y tallando sus ojitos antes de mirar a su padre  
—¿Vamos a continuar? —el hombre simplemente asintió. Salieron de la posada directo a montar al caballo negro. Después de un par de horas más por fin estaban al inicio de los siete mil escalones.   
El pequeño tan sólo notó como su padre se preparaba indicándole que se colgara en su espalda y que pasara lo que pasara no se soltara, Herleifr lo obedeció sin ninguna queja. Después de pasar un par de arañas gigantes y lobos, la respiración del hombre era entrecortada, agitada, se notaba que estaba cansado pero aun así se empeñaba en llegar.  
— Papá... — Escuchó un fuerte ruido que lo hizo temblar, escuchando la voz de si padre cuando le dijo que no se soltara pero aun así lo hizo, cayó en la fría nieve a merced del Troll De Escarcha. Dando su primer golpe el pequeño cerró los ojos aceptando su muerte pero en vez de eso escuchó a su padres quejarse y gritándole que corriera y no se detuviera, sabía que esas cosas eran resistentes y si dejabas que se recuperarán lo suficiente se regeneraban y todo su esfuerzo no valdría la pena, encontrarías su muerte .  
Aún a costa de eso el niño acató la orden; dejando solo a su padre, corriendo hacia terminar los escalones notando una enorme fortaleza, no dudó y corrió a la misma tocando desesperadamente a la puerta pidiendo ayuda para su padre, no fue hasta que escucho un fuerte y estruendoso grito que lo hizo voltear, venía en la dirección de su padre, unos minutos pasaron para verlo caminar hacia él.  
—¡Papá! —corrió feliz a los brazos de su padre que este con amor lo recibió —¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó, el nórdico miró el lugar y luego a su hijo.  
—El sitio donde naciste...  
Continuará...


End file.
